Rachel
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Sherlock find yourself in other reality, where he had never been born. Шерлок попадает в мир, где его никогда не существовало.


По заявке: Шерлок/Джон Однажды между Шерлоком и кем-то из прохожих (или свидетелей очередного дела) происходит ссора, в ходе которой последний кидает фразу "Лучше бы тебя не было!" Вечером Шерлок неосознанно погружается в самокопания и зсыпает. На утро он просыпается в мире, где человека по имени Шерлок Холмс никогда не существовало.

1

- Да чтоб ты пропал! - орал свидетель, только что ставший главным подозреваемым. Двое полицейских заталкивали его в машину. - Да чтоб ты не родился никогда!

Шерлок пожал плечами и побрёл к дому. Надо было изложить по порядку для Лестрейда кое-какие детали, вечно всё разжёвывай, боже, как он устал... Скула, куда врезал подозреваемый, ещё саднила. Шерлок осторожно прикоснулся к ней и оглянулся в поисках Джона. Нет, наверное, уже поднялся. В такую погоду с его плечом лучше не торчать на улице.

- Эй, куда? - Донован перегородила узкий коридор, ведущий из прихожей в комнату с телом.

- Грэг просил уточнить кое-что, - голосом, каким обычно говорят с умственно отсталыми, ответил Шерлок.

- Грэг, тут тебя спрашивают, - крикнула Донован, и появился Лестрейд.

- Что вы хотели? Кто вы такой?

Шерлок точно знал, что сегодня не первое апреля, но на всякий случай глянул на телефон. Впрочем, надо уточнить у Джона, мог появится ещё какой-нибудь нелепый обычай, да и мерзкие шуточки, по печальному опыту Шерлока, не обязательно сверяли с календарём.

- Я Шерлок Холмс, - гордо заявил детектив, принимая соответствующую позу.

- А я Микки Маус, - устало вздохнул Лестрейд.

Донован захохотала. На шум высунулись ещё лица.

- Я просил очистить моё место преступления, - рявкнул Диммок.

- Он спрашивал Грэга, - пояснила Донован.

- Ах, Грэга? - Диммок метнул в сторону Лестрейда испепеляющий взгляд. - Вы опять превышаете свои полномочия, сержант? Забыли, кому поручено вести дело? Ваша работа - обеспечить сохранность улик, так обеспечивайте!

- Есть, - вздохнул Лестрейд. - Пошли, парень, как тебя там.

- Куда? - ошалело спросил Шерлок.

- Кое-кто захочет побеседовать с тобой о том, что случилось.

- Грэг, прекрати паясничать, - как можно более спокойно предложил Шерлок. Что-то начинало пугать его, восприятие сбоило, что-то было очень неправильно вокруг.

- Да откуда ты взялся на мою голову? - Лестрейд продолжал теснить Шерлока к выходу. - Откуда ты вообще меня знаешь?

- Грэг, что за ерунда, ты взял меня по делу Стэнтона, так и познакомились. Я тебя как облупленного знаю, инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, сорок три года, разве…

- Разве что?

- Разведён, - обречённо закончил Шерлок. Вот оно. Лестрейд развёлся, когда Шерлок просветил его насчёт измен жены даже не из лучших побуждений, так, мимоходом. Детектив точно это помнил. Скула опять заныла, тогда ей бедняжке, здорово досталось, Лестрейд левша, как и этот… Торнтон.

Только мелочи просто кричали о другом. Человек, стоявший сейчас перед Шерлоком, носил кольцо на пальце не по старой памяти, нет, он до сих пор был женат и воспитывал ребёнка жены от того самого любовника… Брак без особой любви, но всё достаточно мирно, он даже поправился. А вот служба не задалась, торчит на одном месте уже лет десять, да ещё в последнее время неприятности. Из-за принципиальности. И тем не менее, это был Лестрейд. Шерлок поморщился. Где были его глаза и уши последние две минуты? Сержант Лестрейд. И форма. Он был в форме!

Детектив перевёл глаза на Донован. Не спит с Андерсоном, вон он торчит в дверях, глушилки включены, попробуй думать в таких условиях. Никогда не спала с Андерсоном? Хмм… Но ведь Шерлок помнил. Он всегда подозревал, что эти двое сошлись на почве ненависти к нему. Инспектор Диммок, до недавнего времени бывший сержантом. Зато такого свирепого карьеризма и стремления жить не по средствам раньше за ним не замечалось. Да, лондонский криминалитет, похоже, организовал ему небольшую прибавку к зарплате.

Из угла прихожей раздался громкий смех. Там стояла девочка-подросток, полноватая, некрасивая, с набеленным лицом. Глаза и губы были густо подведены чёрным, везде торчали какие-то железки, при взгляде на которые Шерлока слегка затрясло. Два часа, как-то проведённые наедине с маньяком, которые тогда ещё юный оболтус с трудом пережил.

Старшая школьница, Кардифф, отец, нет, отчим пьёт, мать гуляет, нет, гуляла, недавно умерла. Значки, приколотые к сумке, - любимые сериалы, пара безголосых певцов и жизнеутверждающее «не влезай - убью!». Болтается по городу, два дня не ела, и ей смешно…

- Ты свидетель?

- Я Рэйчел. Мою маму убили. Мне сказали найти тебя. Это ты её убил, укурок?

- …укурок, - эхом донеслось с лестницы, где стоял Андерсон.

- Я завязал, - игнорируя Андерсона и обернувшись на Лестрейда, запротестовал Шерлок.

- Завязал, развязал… - приглашая остальных посмеяться, ухмыльнулся Андерсон.

- Кого ты там увидел, псих? - спросила Донован.

- Девочку. Рэйчел. Ну наконец ты меня вспомнила, Салли!

- С меня хватит, пакуйте его к чёртовой матери, и дайте тем, кто работает, заняться делом! - приказал Диммок.

Под истерический хохот Рейчел Лестрейд и Донован скрутили Шерлока.

«Я схожу с ума!» - в панике думал тот. Безумие с детства висело над ним дамокловым мечом, было одним из самых ужасных страхов. Как-то одноклассники довели Шерлока до истерики примерно таким же розыгрышем, и он в слезах звал Майкрофта. Сейчас детектив почувствовал себя тем же шестилетним ребёнком, загнанным в угол.

- Джон! - закричал он в отчаянии. - Джон!

- Это твой воображаемый бойфренд? - когда это Андерсон работал, если была возможность поиздеваться над Шерлоком.

- Джо-о-о-он!

- Иди давай!

Так Шерлок далеко не в первый раз оказался в кутузке.

2

Он сидел на лавке с ногами и думал, какое недостающее звено соединяет кадровые перестановки в Скотланд-Ярде, канувший в неизвестность роман Салли и девочку Рэйчел. Ложная память плюс истинные галлюцинации?

- Привет, - Рэйчел села рядом. В этот раз лицо у неё было разрисовано красным, вокруг рта подводкой сделаны полоски-стежки.

- Привет, - откликнулся Шерлок. Действительно, галлюцинация. Что ж, побеседуем с собственным подсознанием.

Сокамерники как-то нехорошо начали коситься на Шерлока.

- За что ты убил мою маму? - спросила Рэйчел.

- Смотря кто твоя мама - пожал плечами Шерлок. - Видишь ли, взрослые не реже детей совершают неправильные поступки. Тогда их приходится наказывать.

Успокаивай себя, давай, подумал он с тоской. Вот, оказывается, в чём дело.

Вчера была очередная годовщина смерти мистера Хадсона. Марта Хадсон, её третий муж Эрик Хадсон и Лора Барбридж, её почти взрослая дочь от первого брака. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Миссис Хадсон размышляла, подружится ли красивый мальчик с её дочерью или самой им заняться, а вышло так, что он принёс дурные вести. К её благодарности до сих пор подмешана ядовитая частичка ненависти. С утра пожилая дама сердито вздыхала при виде Шерлока.

В обед Молли сорвалась, грубый флирт не удался, гнев выплеснулся наружу. Маленькие сильные кулачки молотили по груди Шерлока:

- Ты! Ты! Ты убил его! У нас всё могло быть так хорошо!

Молли до сих пор не верила, что Мориарти психопат, садист и убийца. Всем этим с недавних пор для неё был Шерлок.

Лестрейд вот тоже когда-то с женой из-за него разошёлся. Или не разошёлся? Что за ерунда?

Майкрофт из-за него так и не женился, да и карьеру мог сделать получше, если бы не нянчился с младшеньким. Запугивал, бедняга, Джона из лучших побуждений. Мой брат - это мой крест, уходи, пока не затянуло. Шерлок вспомнил перекошенное лицо Майкрофта, белее больничной стены, и звенящий в ушах вопль: «Сдохнуть хотел? Так что ж не сдох, сволочь? Мы бы отплакали один раз, один!»

Шерлок снова вздохнул. Рэйчел тоже вздохнула и поболтала ногами в джинсах и кроссовках, торчащих из-под заляпанной красной краской грязной простыни. У тех, кого он изловил или убил, тоже были любящие родственники. Одна женщина застрелила пятерых инкассаторов, чтобы собрать денег на операцию дочери. Как же звали эту девочку? Рэйчел? Кажется, нет. Что с нею стало?

- Я жду, - провыла Рэйчел плохо получающимся замогильным голосом.

- Я тоже, - бесстрастно отозвался Шерлок.

- Эй, парень, - бритый мужик помахал перед лицом Шерлока татуированной рукой. - Ты с нами?

- Я сам по себе, - Шерлок плотнее запахнулся в пальто. Какая чёртова уйма людей наверняка его ненавидит.

«А любит ли меня кто-нибудь?» - впервые за много лет задумался Шерлок.

Да, вот оно. Причина нервного срыва и всех этих видений. Роман соседа по квартире как на ладони, и это заразно.

3

Утром Шерлока навестил Лестрей д. Они сидели в пустой и холодной комнате для свиданий.

- Тебя переводят, парень, - ухмыльнулся инсп… сержант. - В больничку. Наркотиков в крови не выявлено. Пальчиков твоих в нашей картотеке нет. Людей, которые могли бы засвидетельствовать твою личность, тоже нет.

- Как нет? А мой брат? Майкрофт Холмс?

- Майкрофт Холмс заявил, что у него нет и никогда не было родных или сводных братьев, только кузены.

- Он… он готов сказать мне это в лицо? - севшим голосом спросил Шерлок.

- У главы кабинета министров достаточно дел кроме бесед с разными психами, - махнул рукой Лестрейд. - Марта Хадсон мертва уже пятнадцать лет, мистер Хадсон вас не помнит. Также как Джон Уотсон, Молли Уотсон и Гарри Уотсон, Сара Сойер, Себастиан Моран… мне продолжать? Четверть этого списка - покойники, треть сидит в тюрьме. Скажи-ка, приятель, ты знаком с Артуром Конан-Дойлем?

- Автором рассказов о Шеридане Хоупе? Нет, разумеется, он без малого сто лет как скончался, - рассеяно отозвался Шерлок. В углу комнаты кружилась Рэйчел, напевая что-то, в чём можно было опознать отвратительную песенку её любимой группы. Что-то про кровь и месть.

- Смотри, чему меня научили! - радостно воскликнула она, и вдруг живот у неё разошёлся, брызнула кровь. На стол, на бумаги Лестрейда, вывалилась куча малоприятных вещей. Шерлок вздрогнул от неожиданности и слегка отшатнулся. Инспектор, то есть сержант, барабанил пальцами по столу, хитровато поглядывая на Шерлока, словно не заметил разыгравшегося представления.

Детектив собрался, выпрямился на стуле и задумался, что будет эффективнее: отдаться в руки врачей или попробовать добраться до Майкрофта самостоятельно. Выбрал Майкрофта. Девочка-галлюцинация плясала, разбрызгивая кровь и потряхивая внутренностями.

- Шеридана Хоупа, значит.

- Не в службу, а в дружбу, Грэг, - решительно сменил тему Шерлок. - По вчерашнему делу…

4

Шерлок шёл по Бейкер-стрит, Рэйчел семенила рядом, прямо по проезжей части. Она уже пару раз встретилась с автомобилем, всё обошлось благополучно, но ребёнок практически под колёсами отвлекал.

Вчера Лестрейд молча выслушал доводы по делу Торнтона, покачал головой, со вздохом поднялся и позвал медиков.

Сбежать из больницы оказалось даже слишком просто. Теперь надо было разобраться в том, что же случилось. Первым номером в списке Шерлока был Джон, честное зеркало.

- Я красивая, да? - в очередной раз покрываясь трупными пятнами, спросила Рэйчел. - Тебе нравится? Тебе нравится, когда люди становятся такими?

Шерлок старательно её игнорировал. Раз нельзя избавиться от галлюцинаций, придётся делать, что должно, не сильно отвлекаясь на них.

- Ой, какая лапочка! - заворковала вдруг Рэйчел, молниеносно приводя себя в порядок.

На тротуаре у входа в квартиру 221Б стояла симпатичная, элегантная женщина с малышом на руках. Шерлок с трудом узнал в ней Молли Хупер, теперь Молли Уотсон. А рядом стоял Джон, обмотанный слингом. В отличие от покойной Марты Хадсон и пониженного в должности Лестрейда, эти двое, похоже, были счастливы.

Молли поцеловала ребёнка и устроила в слинге поудобнее.

- Погода сегодня хорошая, можно погулять подольше, солнышко. Дашь ему на обед бульон из красного контейнера, только не перепутай с оранжевым, там бактериальные культуры, а часа в четыре - яблочное пюре, - она поправила Джону шапочку. - И у нас кончилось молоко, загляните на обратном пути в магазин.

Проходя мимо Шерлока, Молли окинула его изучающим взглядом и кокетливо улыбнулась, отводя прядь волос. Шерлок криво улыбнулся в ответ. Молли его не узнала.

А вот Джон, кажется, узнал. Детектив не зря на него рассчитывал. Джон явно занервничал, настроение передалось сынишке, и тот захныкал.

- Мася, масечка, - засюсюкала Рэйчел, поглаживая спинку ребёнка через яркую ткань, и тот постепенно успокоился.

Вот чудеса. Ребёнок видел галлюцинацию Шерлока. И она ему нравилась. А Джон видел только Шерлока. И боялся.

- Здравствуй, Джон. Ну хоть ты-то меня помнишь?

- Н-нет, - Джон облизнул пересохшие губы. - Господи, зачем я перестал пить таблетки?

- Тебе не нужны никакие таблетки, - поспешил успокоить его Шерлок. - Ты абсолютно нормален. Правда, в себе я так не уверен.

- Зачем ты его пугаешь? - спросила вдруг Рэйчел. - Он мне нравится, он хороший. Я не дам тебе его убить.

- Я не собираюсь его убивать, он мой друг, - по лицу Джона Шерлок понял, что зря сказал это на всю улицу пустому месту.

- Я тебе не верю! - крикнула Рэйчел.

- О господи, - выдохнул Джон, поворачиваясь так, чтобы защитить сына.

- Ты же помнишь меня, ну-ка, - Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона руками, пристально глядя в глаза. - Почему все отказываются меня признавать? Даже Майкрофт не настолько всесилен!

Джон нервно расхохотался.

- Говорила мне Молли, не увлекаться так детективами…

- Ну при чём тут детективы? - Шерлок опустил руки. - Ты же узнал меня?

- Да, я тебя узнал, ты Шерлок Холмс, и… мне лучше присесть. Может быть, из воздуха возникнет лавочка?

- Джон, - Шерлок сжал руку друга. - О, Джон!

- Ну никого уже не стесняются, - буркнула проходившая мимо старушка.

- Что вы сказали? Вы его тоже видите? - бросился к ней Джон.

- Такую-то шпалу? - фыркнула женщина, не останавливаясь.

- Нам надо поговорить, - Шерлок кивком указал на двери.

- Но я…

- Ты окончил Бартс, воевал в Афганистане и комиссован по ранению в плечо. От психосоматической хромоты ты уже избавился, а вот тремор в руке остался, и приходится работать терапевтом. Телефон тебе достался от Гарри, старшей сестры, после её ссоры с Кларой. Ты безбожно сентиментален и наверняка назвал сына Майком в честь Стемфорда, который тебя с Молли познакомил.

Последнее было догадкой, и, судя по всему, Шерлок попал в точку. Он затаил дыхание, ожидая привычного «поразительно», однако Джон настороженно молчал. Потом сказал:

- В какой-то мере. Я прилетел на похороны Майка, мне дали отпуск. Там и встретил Молли. Всё это можно узнать где угодно. А телефон, который подарила Гарри, я потерял, в бассейне. Теперь у меня другой, Молли подарила.

И медленно двинулся на Шерлока.

- Ты всегда кладёшь носки в правый угол ящика и вытираешь за собой пол в душе, ты облизываешь губы, когда нервничаешь, ты причмокиваешь во сне, ты… - детектив всё ещё надеялся произвести впечатление.

- А ты? Что, по-твоему, случилось в бассейне?

- Взрыв.

Джон изменился в лице и за руку втащил Шерлока в дом. Стены в большинстве были на прежних местах, но квартира казалась совершенно незнакомым местом. И, несмотря на это, всё было пронизано Джоном. Домом. Чужим Джоном и чужим домом.

- Зачем ты пустил его к себе? - заорала Рэйчел на Джона. Безрезультатно.

- Ну, - вздохнул Джон, открывая банку с пивом, и садясь в совершенно незнакомое кресло, - за это надо выпить. Не каждый день на твоём пороге материализуется мужчина твоих снов.

- Снов? - удивился Шерлок.

- Угу, - кивнул Джон. - Мой психоаналитик говорит, что мои нереализованные наклонности вылезли таким боком. До того, как мы поженились с Молли, мне снились кошмары о войне, а после - исключительно о мирной жизни. Лондон превратился в них в этакое поле боя. Ты знаешь, - Джон усмехнулся-всхлипнул, - я уже решил комиксы на их основе издавать. Великий герой в чёрном плаще и его верный блоггер. Элла, мой психоаналитик, добавила к моему ПТСР латентный гомосексуалисзм. Бедная Молли. Шерлок Холмс, герой старинных детективов, ставит на уши современный Лондон.

Шерлок отвернулся. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон видел, как у «героя в чёрном плаще» дрожат губы. Безумие, безумие искажало восприятие реальности, фамильное безумие Холмсов. Или не Холмсов? Может, всё наоборот, он спятивший Шеридан Хоуп, какой-нибудь клерк, начитавшийся детективов, в чей бред вплелось имя премьер-министра, которое у всех на слуху… Но почему тогда это же снится Джону? А с чего он взял, что половина разговора ему не привиделась? Нет, придётся всё-таки найти Майкрофта и, если его не пристрелит охрана… Чтобы исключить ряд версий, надо было повидаться с господином премьер-министром, и, если он действительно не помнит собственного брата, хотя бы уговорить Майкрофта на один простой анализ.

Интересно, подумал Шерлок, можно ли находясь в бреду отделять явь от бреда, реальность от галлюцинаций? Оттягивая неизбежное, он решил заняться почти бесполезным делом.

- Так откуда ты взялся?

- Ты бы сообразил чего-нибудь к пиву, - детектив глянул на Джона с несчастным выражением, всегда имевшим поразительный эффект.

С дедукцией вышла неувязочка, но вот сейчас Джон поспешил на кухню, дав Шерлоку отличную возможность влезть в оставшийся без присмотра ноутбук. Кухня, между прочим, не соединялась с гостиной, а выходила на лестницу, что было даже на руку.

Детектив увлечённо рылся в сети, Рэйчел с любопытством заглядывала ему через плечо, только пару раз, заскучав, возила по экрану ладошкой, оставляя кровавый след.

- Кто тебя научил таким замечательным штукам? - не глядя, спросил Шеролок.

- Гарпии.

Час от часу не легче.

5

Когда Джон вернулся в гостиную, ему стало не по себе от того, во что гость смог превратить её за недолгое время.

На стене в известном одному Шерлоку порядке висели записки и зарисовки, большей частью на клочках обоев, оторванных от той же стены. Между ними по стенке змеились разномастные линии, красовались пиктограммки. Шерлок стоял перед этим безобразием, одной рукой подхватив ноутбук, другой ероша волосы.

В середине красовался портрет Майкрофта, выдранный из валявшегося на столе журнала. От этого выражения лица Большого Брата Шерлок отучил ещё в школе невинным вопросом: «У тебя запор?» Майкрофт-не-помнящий-родства был самодовольнее, злее, безжалостнее и… тоньше. Он привык заедать неприятности, читай: неприятности с Шерлоком. Эх, память, память. С краденого удостоверения глядел Лестрейд, красный треугольник рядом был подписан «Джулия». Рядом - прочие ярдовские, синим и красным соответственно старые и новые связи между ними. Таблица с именами, плюсами и диезами какими-то, где Джон с удивлением обнаружил Марту Хадсон и Майка Стемфорда. Около обоих стояли жирные крестики.

Толстая красная линия соединяла Молли Купер с ДВ, толстая синяя - ДВ с ШХ, тонкая синяя - ДВ и Сару С. Неровно вырванные статьи из свежей «Таймс» - «Вновь обретённая картина Вермеера похищена» и «Десятое самоубийство. Лестрейд отстранён от дела». Фото с рождественской вечеринки в Бартсе, лицо Джима из IT обведено двумя цветами, синяя линия тянется к Молли, красный знак вопроса над ней. Джон, разумеется, не знал большей части этих людей и смысла странных знаков. Ему вспомнился фильм про безумного математика и такая же покрытая бумажками стена. Ах нет, ведь Шерлок-из-снов порой так решает дела.

- Убери пистолет, - спокойно сказал Шерлок, не оглядываясь. - Лучше принеси чаю. Нет, лучше останься. Ты помогаешь мне строить версию. Что ты видишь здесь?

- Это ты? - Джон подошёл ближе и ткнул дулом пистолета в ШХ. - Пока я вижу один тоненький мостик, - он повторил единственную красную линию. - Который ведёт ко мне. А куда делись остальные?

- Представь себе, Джон, паутину, из которой вырвали нитку, и паук наспех связал болтающиеся концы друг с другом, как мог. Синие линии - моя память, красные - настоящее. История сложилась так, как будто меня никогда не было. Ни Шерлока Холмса, ни Шеридана Хоупа. Я не учился в университете, я даже в школе не учился. Если это я, разумеется. Всемирный заговор исключается, что-то неправильное с миром исключается. Значит, что-то не так со мной. В моей голове. Осталось выяснить, кто же я на самом деле.

- Разве ты не Шерлок Холмс? - расстроено поинтересовалась из кресла Рэйчел и отложила анатомический атлас. Книга упала на пол, Джон проводил её задумчивым взглядом. - Тогда кто же убил мою маму?

- Слушай, - рассердился Шерлок, которого сбили с мысли. - Я второй день добиваюсь имени твоей мамы…

- Гарпии сказали, что ты умный мальчик, сам догадаешься.

Замкнутый круг.

Рэйчел топнула ножкой.

- Чем мстить мне неизвестно за что, пошла бы, приглядела за малышом, Джон его одного бросил наверху после звонка из полиции, - буркнул Шерлок. Рэйчел, безусловно, была загадкой, но куда меньшей, чем его собственное исчезновение. - Стало быть, я либо болен, либо сплю, либо это какой-то наркотик. Стало быть, во всех этих поисках единственный смысл. Через подсознание прийти в сознание, а? Джон, ты мне очень помог с построением версии.

6

- Поразительно, - ну вот, наконец Джон это сказал. - Осталось только разобраться, кто из нас окончательно спятил. Может, я? Память потерял после ранения? В коме лежу?

Шерлок поперхнулся. Потом сделал несчастное лицо номер два и обернулся к Джону. Зная, что сигарет и никотиновых пластырей в этом доме не водится, а в аптеку здешний Джон вряд ли побежит. Срочно надо было потребовать хотя бы чаю.

И тут внизу скрипнула дверь. Послышался лёгкий смех Молли.

- Поставь чай ник, - самым капризным тоном приказал Шерлок и вытолкнул Джона на лестницу, производя как можно больше шума, пока вновь прибывшие не начали целоваться. Полугодовая разница в отношениях с Джоном привносила некую долю опасной неизвестности. Детектив пока не готов был сообщить новому старому другу, что у его жены есть любовник, он же глава международной преступной организации. Тем более что здесь всё могло быть по-другому.

Или не могло. Как выяснилось во время напряжённо-неловкого чаепития, Шерлок льстил себе, думая, что Мориарти занялся Молли исключительно ради Шерлока.

Встреча началась вполне стандартно, но постепенно превратилась в подготовку к военным действиям.

- Молли! - радостно воскликнул Джон с верхней ступеньки лестницы. - Джим, привет!

Молли, которой сорвали всю малину, моментально перешла в наступление, пока муж не успел опомниться.

- Джим любезно помог мне поднести кое-что из реактивов и материалов, - она указала на большой пластиковый контейнер. - А ты почему не на прогулке? Ребёнку нужен свежий воздух!

- Ко мне старый друг зашёл, поймал меня прямо на пороге, Ше…

- Шеридан Хоуп, к вашим услугам, - Шерлок уже был внизу и целовал руку Молли. Судя по просвечивающим контурам, голова в холодильнике оставалась непременным атрибутом жизни на Бейкер-стрит 221Б.

Шерлок, наклонившийся к руке дамы, и Джим, прячущийся за коробкой, просканировали друг друга совершенно одинаковыми внимательными взглядами, серые глаза столкнулись с чёрными, и оба гения на секунду скривили губы в улыбке.

- Шерлок, помоги мне накрыть на стол! - позвал Джон. От удивления тот даже послушался.

Голова заняла привычное место на полке холодильника, где продукты мешались с экспериментами.

- Это всё Молли, - кивнул на цветные контейнеры Джон. - Её исследования помогли раскрыть не одно дело. Каждый труп - это целая история, захватывающая история жизни и смерти. В домашнем хозяйстве, правда, Молли совершенно беспомощна. Приходится мне, - он сунул Шерлоку в руки колбасу и нож, а сам принялся красиво раскладывать на блюде домашнюю выпечку. - Я описал кое-что в своём блоге. Например, убийство Конни Принс. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет ботулотоксин!

Разумеется, не могли же все дела Шерлока остаться без него нераскрытыми! В задумчивости детектив нарезал колбаску аккуратно и тонко, как препараты для микроскопа.

Мориарти оценил толщину ломтика. Молли тоже, и у неё с Шерлоком завязалась мало-помалу научная беседа, на пятой минуте которой джоновская жена уже раздевала собеседника взглядом. Они сыпали формулами и латинскими терминами, Джон едва поспевал за ними, а Мориарти явно заинтересовался. Шерлок припомнил пару старых дел и незаметно перевёл разговор на серийные самоубийства. В данный момент у Молли в морге лежало три из одиннадцати тел, и она подозревала, что скоро обнаружится ещё кто-нибудь.

- Совершенно неинтересное дело, - заявила Молли. - Один и тот же яд, банальный цианистый калий, жертвы принимали его абсолютно добровольно. Мне как эксперту здесь делать нечего, а вот в Ярде явно не хватает хорошего аналитика. Может, передать Лестрейду, что моему Джону явился во сне Шерлок Холмс и сказал, что убийца - таксист? В деле Конни Принс всё это очень помогло.

Все натянуто рассмеялись.

- А что случилось… - Шерлок назвал адрес дома, где его настигло безумие. - Лестрейд как раз хотел привлечь меня в качестве аналитика, но Диммок против.

- Последнее тело как раз оттуда. Алкоголь, цианиды, отсутствие следов насилия.

Шерлок вздохнул. Пока он бегал во двор, тело подменили? Хорошенького же мнения о великом детективе-консультанте Лестрейд после вчерашнего разговора.

- Мне кажется, версия с таксистом имеет право на существование, - осторожно сказал он, искоса бросив взгляд на Мориарти. Тот грел руки о чашку, полуприкрыв веки. Джон, напротив, весь подался вперёд, напряжённо ловя каждое слово. - Однако на основании прессы невозможно сделать адекватные выводы. Мне нужны факты.

- А может быть, это клуб самоубийц? - спросил, появляясь на пороге, мистер Хадсон.

Шерлок помнил его сорокалетним крепким красавцем. За прошедшие годы Хадсон обрюзг и полысел, одет он был несколько неряшливо, щека заклеена пластырем: три ровные полоски. Никто за ним не присматривает, но на одежде светлый длинный волос.

- Мистер Хадсон, вы сдаёте спальню на этом этаже, окнами во двор?

- На этом этаже нет спален, мистер…

- Хоуп. А та, что за кухней?

Хадсон вздрогнул.

- Нет никакой спальни за кухней!

- А ту, что в полуподвале?

- Там ремонт! Что вам вообще от меня надо?

- Ничего, - широко улыбнулся Шерлок. - Просто одно дело требует моего пребывания в Лондоне и непосредственно связано с Джоном. Я хотел уплатить вам за комнату. Но вполне могу переночевать на диване в гостиной.

- Я в любом случае возьму с вас денег, - буркнул Хадсон. - И включу в счёт испорченную стену.

Молли и Джим уже поднялись, их ждали на службе. Шерлок заметил, как Мориарти на миг замер, проходя мимо дверей в гостиную, внимательно разглядывая брошенную без присмотра схему.

7

- Ты что, правда собираешься здесь ночевать? И что за ерунду ты наплёл про комнату за кухней?

Джон мыл посуду, а Шерлок вытирал, хотя больше всего хотелось бросить тарелку об пол и вцепиться в ноут. Или взломать каморку, дверь которой теперь была закрыта шкафом. Или взять небольшую кувалду и вскрыть цементный пол в 221С. Ох, мистер Хадсон, старый шалун с отметиной женских коготков на щеке…

- Поели? - улыбнулась Рэйчел, появляясь в дверях, уселась на стол и рассыпалась по нему на множество копошащихся насекомых. - Классика ужасников, - прозвучал из воздуха её довольный голос.

- Растёшь, - дёрнул уголком губ Шерлок. - Только в жизни я похуже видел. Вряд ли такая хорошая девочка додумается до всех тех мерзостей.

- Не смей! - заорала вдруг Рэйчел. - Не смей называть меня хорошей девочкой! Я не буду хорошей! Не буду! Не буду! Не хочу!

Насекомые с опасным жужжанием слепились в чёрный рой и унеслись из кухни.

- Что там? - подозрительно уставился на Шерлока Джон.

- Личное привидение, - отмахнулся тот. - Потом с ним разберёмся. Вначале…

- Вначале ты пробежишься за молоком. У нас с Майки сейчас подъём, обед, купание, массаж и полдник. Он будет очень, очень хотеть молока. Надеюсь, твоих дедуктивных способностей хватит на посещение супермаркета? И раз уж ты здесь решил поселиться, прихвати что-нибудь более существенное.

Шерлок засопел.

- Индейка с ананасом от Анджело тебя устроит?

- От Анджело? - Джон на минуту задумался. - На этом месте в самом деле массажный салон Ирен Адлер.

8

Шерлок грязно выругался - кассовый аппарат в очередной раз выплюнул кредитку - и полез в карман за кошельком. Человек у соседней кассы ничего не заметил, закончил паковать продукты и пошёл к выходу. Шерлок расплатился и тоже направился прочь, помахивая пакетом, в котором лежали пакет молока, синеватая курица и банка консервированных ананасов. Для Джона, сам-то он поел пару дней назад. У аптечного киоска детектив притормозил ради никотиновых пластырей, лестрейдовские-то отобрали в больничке. Ещё сквозь стеклянную дверь, катающуюся туда и сюда перед покупателями, он заметил большой чёрный автомобиль. Шерлок приветственно помахал пакетом, из которого закапало. Курица потекла. Он сунул пластыри в карман и поспешил к машине, бросив сдачу на прилавке. Кажется, он бежал на встречу с братом так радостно впервые за последние десять лет.

Шерлок вообще-то любил Майкрофта, но терпеть не мог его нотации, в которых «ты вгоняешь мамулю в гроб» однажды сменилось на «да мамуля в гробу переворачивается», а ещё больше категоричные приказы, фигурально выражаясь, бросить любимые игрушки и сесть за нудное задание. Но сегодня сам Майкрофт обещал стать игрушкой, загадкой.

А вот супермаркеты Шерлок не любил, но не после того случая, когда думать немного мешал пистолет у виска и результатом его личных просчётов стала гибель трёх заложников. Из сотни, утешал его Лестрейд, ты сделал всё, что мог. Нет, детектив не любил эти места за то, что терялся на фоне ярких коробок. Люди шли мимо, болтали, хватали что-то с полок, и можно было превратиться в скелет совершенно незамеченным.

- Привет, Майкрофт! Бронежилет под костюмом тебя сегодня почти не полнит, - Шерлок расплылся в улыбке, плюхаясь на кожаное сиденье, и пристроил капающий пакет в ногах, через брюки чувствуя неприятное прикосновение холодных продуктов. Братец решит, что он спятил, а так оно и есть.

Вместо многоимённой секретарши и бессменного водителя на передних сидениях красовались два амбала. Зонтик был на месте.

Майкрофт глянул на Шерлока и брезгливо поморщился. Машина плавно тронулась с места.

Шерлок неприкрыто разглядывал брата и улыбался всё шире.

- Майкрофт, что из тебя выросло без моего присмотра?

Шерлок обожал монстров.

- Каковы будут ваши требования, мистер э-э-э…

- Можно просто Шерлок.

- Как изволите, - Майкрофт жутковато улыбнулся. - Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ко мне обращались «мистер Холмс» и на «вы», мы с вами в одном пенитенциарном заведении не содержались. Так каковы же ваши требования?

Обычно разговоры с Майкрофтом заканчивались просьбой Шерлока не лезть в его жизнь, а тут старший брат пытался отстраниться, и младший абсолютно растерялся.

Шофёр притормозил около старой церкви.

- Ну, обращаться к тебе на «ты», наверно, и встречаться иногда без повода, - Шерлок пожал плечами. - Для чего ещё нужны братья?

- Прогуляемся? - с новой пугающей улыбкой предложил Майкрофт. Он выбрался из машины и зашагал по дорожке, иногда отшвыривая камушки кончиком зонта. Крайняя степень раздражения, отметил Шерлок, нагоняя его.

Братья подошли к небольшому строению, отделанному белым мрамором. Два плачущих ангела склонили головы у входа. Их мраморные кудряшки позеленели от времени.

Майкрофт с брезгливым выражением на лице подхватил Шерлока под локоть и ввёл внутрь.

- Дело в том, что я не нуждаюсь в новообретённых братьях. Даже если генетическая экспертиза даёт положительный результат, это неудивительно, наш отец не отличался постоянством. Удивительно скорее, что вы присутствуете в единственном экземпляре… ммм… Шерлок.

- Все сходились во мнении, что я больше похож на мамулю.

- Мои родители не такие уж дальние родственники. Кстати, летом семьдесят пятого…

- Я зимой семьдесят шестого родился…

- Я видел личное дело. Так вот летом семьдесят пятого моя мать, которую ни у кого в страшном сне язык не повернётся назвать мамулей, попала в больницу с небольшой… неприятностью. Несмотря на это, я предоставлю вам возможность воссоединиться с семейством Холмсов, на которой вы так настаиваете.

Шерлок стоял, стиснув в руке пакет из супермаркета. С пакета текло на мрамор. Перед детективом был небольшой белый крест с вырезанным спящим ангелом. Кудрявый младенец с едва пробившимися крылышками спал, свернувшись калачиком, и во сне посасывал пальчик. Линия в камне была позолочена. И всё, ни имени, ни даты.

Позади бухнула дверь, со скрипом повернулся ключ в тяжёлом старинном замке. В фамильном склепе Холмсов стало почти темно, свет едва пробивался сквозь пыльное окно в центре купола.

- Так бывает, - раздался позади грустный голос. - Моя мама даже дала мне имя. А ему мама дала имя?

- Да, - сказал Шерлок. - Ведь откуда-то я знаю, что я Шерлок.

- Я… я так старалась быть хорошей… - прошептала Рэйчел. Слёзы текли по её лицу, размывая пудру и тушь. - Я думала, если она так любит меня, так по мне убивается, то она разрешит мне родиться. Я всё время была рядом с моей бедной, глупой, запутавшейся мамой, берегла её, как могла, а она старела, и я отчаялась, рассердилась на неё. Я два дня была такой, как сейчас, такой, какой бы я выросла на самом деле. Я столько лет боялась, что если не буду хорошей, она откажется от меня совсем, а я не нужна ей хорошей, я нужна ей мёртвой. Знаешь, как тяжело стараться быть сразу очень хорошей и очень мёртвой, да ещё безо всякой надежды? Я сорвалась, меня два дня не было рядом, и ты её убил. Мертвых любить легче, правда? Они не совершают ошибок. Теперь она не помешает мне любить её, - Рэйчел уже плакала в голос. - Гарпии смеются надо мной, забрали маму, говорят, что это самоубийство. Раз полиция говорит, что это самоубийство! А моё время здесь почти вышло…

- Рэйчел, - Шерлок неожиданно для себя протянул руку и погладил немытые чёрные волосы. - Рэйчел, я знаю, кто убил твою маму. Я уже однажды поймал его. И в этот раз поймаю. Знаешь что, а отведи-ка ты меня к этим гарпиям.

- Нас заперли, - всхлипнула Рэйчел. - Тебя, то есть.

- Ну, не так всё плохо, - улыбнулся Шерлок. - Я здесь играл в детстве.

Он подошёл к стене и прикинул, взять лучше пакет в зубы или распихать продукты по карманам. Куда проще зайти в супермаркет ещё раз, но оставлять своих в плену Шерлок не привык.

9

Шерлоку приходилось бывать на свалке. Он совершенно точно знал, что может выбраться отсюда, ориентируясь по сторонам света, что может со временем освоиться, изучить местные приметы. Но сейчас приходилось не отставать от Рэйчел, стараясь не напороться, не поскользнуться, не вывозиться, не провалиться в какой-нибудь мусорный зыбун. Почти каждая вещь дразнила занятной историей, это весьма отвлекало.

- Они такие мерзкие, - рассказывала Рэйчел. - И характер ужасный. Они похожи на папу и бабушку, а одна, - девочка понизила голос до шёпота, - на маму, если она не в настроении.

Шерлок увидел гарпий совсем другими. В куче мусора спиной к нему рылись три существа, похожие на нахохлившихся птиц. Закатное солнце окрашивало их перья алым, но в тени оперение казалось почти чёрным. Иногда, чтобы удержать равновесие, твари взмахивали крыльями, открывая серо-сизые голые тела, похожие на мёртвую курицу, всё ещё болтавшуюся в пакете. Лапы у них были не птичьи, скорее крысиные. Приближаясь, Шерлок попытался классифицировать эту часть собственного подсознания с точки зрения дедушки Фрейда и был встречен адским хохотом. Гарпии даже перестали браниться между собой и обернулись на гостя. Рэйчел испуганно нырнула за спину Шерлока.

Шерлок сам бы нырнул за чью-нибудь спину. На веснущатом, носатом лице первой твари расплывалась кровожадная улыбка Майкрофта. Гарпия, сидевшая по центру, имела красивые глаза и высокий лоб Мориарти. А у последней была внешность самого Шерлока, окончательно спятившего и превратившегося в растение Шерлока.

- Эгоист, - сказала она визгливым голосом. - Инфантил. До сих пор считает, что мир вращается вокруг него.

Шерлок покраснел. Лекций по астрономии он и дома наслушался. Пытался объяснить Джону, что решение вопроса лежит в другой плоскости, а добился уверенности соседа в собственной безграмотности.

- Зачем вы забрали её маму?

- Мы никого не держим, секси, - улыбнулась гарпия-Мориарти. Голос у неё ломался не хуже, чем у настоящего Джима. - Всегда есть выбор. Она сама взяла таблетку.

- В чём цель игры? Что я должен сделать, чтобы выбраться отсюда? Вспомнить своё имя?

- Ты и так его знаешь, - прокаркала гарпия-Шерлок и зависла на одной ноге, другой поднося к глазу треснувшую лупу.

- Спасти маму девочки?

- Не узнаешь, пока не проверишь, - поморщилась гарпия-Майкрофт, отбрасывая лапой грязный том Британской энциклопедии.

Шерлок провёл руками по лицу.

- Это вы всё подстроили?

Твари визгливо и сипло захохотали, три пары маленьких грудей, словно скопированных с Ирен Адлер, запрыгали у Шерлока перед глазами.

- У нас очень скромная должность в Мироздании, - гарпия-Майкрофт извлекла из мусорной кучи остов зонтика. - Дух первичен, материя вторична, - патетически произнесла она, раскрыв покорёженные спицы. - Скучно.

Останки зонтика вернулись в общую кучу.

В это время две другие сцепились из-за ярко-розового чемодана. Два взмаха острых когтей, и крышка отлетела.

- Когда душа, ожесточась, порвёт самоуправно оболочку тела… - Шерлок сел на подвернувшееся ржавое ведро. - Нет, я не мог сделать этого. Я и без ваших фокусов знаю, что мир без меня не сильно изменится. Маленькая перестановка слагаемых. Я бы сделал это исключительно для себя, чтобы меня оставили в покое, когда стану больше сил тратить на бессмысленную возню, когда мир перестанет меня удивлять. А к отсутствию любви я уже как-то попривык… - он тяжело вздохнул.

- Эгоист, я же сказала, - на протяжении речи Шерлока гарпия с его лицом тащила из розового чемодана грязную, изорванную, бесконечную простыню, которая никак не могла там поместиться. Существо тянуло то лапами, то зубами, подскакивало, било крыльями.

- Скажи это ему в глаза, красавчик, - гарпия-Джим на минуту сунула под нос Шерлоку разбитое зеркало, в котором, кажется, с какой-то стати отразился Джон.

- Загадки первичны, отгадки вторичны, - гарпия-Майкрофт извлекла из чемодана помятый, несвежий тортик, подкинула, проглотила на лету. Белый крем остался на губах, на перьях.

У Шерлока начала кружиться голова. Вдруг маленькая тёплая ладошка стиснула его руку.

- Я хочу предъявить этой женщине доказательства, - твёрдо произнёс он, стряхивая наваждение.

Все три гарпии с визгом кинулись на чемодан.

- Смотрит, но не видит! – сквозь хохот простонала гарпия-Шерлок.

- В больницах полно умирающих! - радостно проорала гарпия-Джим.

- Ты размениваешься на мелочи, братец! – и в Шерлока полетела сломанная скрипка.

10

Шерлоку было не по себе.

Он ехал в такси («Только пришлите именно этого шофёра, это крайне важно!»), сонно глядя в запотевшее окно. Ладошка Рэйчел, сидевшей рядом, на месте Джона, была сухой и горячей. Он теперь не просто видел девочку, она стала осязаемой для него, потому что у Шерлока тоже оставалось мало времени в этом мире. Скоро всё кончится, и можно будет отправиться домой, к Джону, а если повезёт, то по-настоящему домой, к настоящему Джону. У Шерлока сжалось сердце, он так соскучился, так устал от навалившегося безумия.

Разговор с таксистом неимоверно раздражал, словно дешёвая разводка по телефону, когда ты уже подозреваешь, что тебя обманывают, но ещё вежливо слушаешь. От Шерлока пахло спиртным, из кармана просыпались крупные купюры, он же якобы получил наследство. Такси ехало в Брикстон.

- Так мало этого, я сегодня ещё на бегах выиграл. Столько лет проигрывал, а сегодня выиграл наконец, - с ошалелым лицом врал детектив. - Сегодня мой день, приятель!

На самом деле он подкупил гарпий продуктами из супермаркета, никогда не угадаешь, с чем повезёт. А они выпили с ним дешёвого вина за успех безнадёжного дела и снабдили его деньгами. Ведь множество человеческих вещей, не являющихся подношением, были, оказывается, для этих существ просто мусором.

- Буду спать сегодня в собственном доме, - Шерлок вывалился из машины и ткнулся коленями в тротуар. - Хочу на второй этаж! Такси до спальни на втором этаже! Такси! Такси!

Таксист подхватил его под мышки, поставил на ноги и потащил наверх. Он ласково, отечески улыбался.

Дом по-прежнему был заброшен, газеты, которыми заклеили окно, ещё больше выцвели и порвались, но в замкнутом пространстве комнаты, озарённом жёлтым светом слабой лампочки, стало так уютно.

- Любишь поиграть, парень? - улыбнулся таксист, пристраивая Шерлока на колченогом стуле у накрытого газетой стола. - Сыграй со мной.

Шерлок взял обе таблетки, потом решительно подвинул к себе пузырьки, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо отравителя. Вытряхнул всё их содержимое на ладонь и потряс в горсти.

- Никакой разницы, - усмехнулся он, выбивая у таксиста ногой припрятанный под столом шприц. - Белые начинают и проигрывают. Им уже не до того, чтобы следить, соблюдаешь ли ты правила.

Таксист захрипел, глядя детективу за спину. Шерлок перечислял имена, однако отравителю было не до этого. Газета на окне стала прозрачной. За стеклом, толкаясь плечами, пристроились три странных птицы. Одна, с лицом сидевшей в печёнках жены, покачала головой:

- Аневризма… В передаче «Простое исцеление» советуют втирать смесь из толчёной скорлупы лесного ореха и свежих яблок. Моя мама всегда говорила: по яблоку в день…

- Цианистый калий эффективнее, - поморщилась другая, с лицом выросшей в презрении к отцу доченьки.

Та, что с лицом сына-подкаблучника, молча вздохнула.

- …и Джереми Торнтон, - закончил список детектив. - Что, если я скормлю тебе всю горсть?

Таксист захрипел, указывая рукой на окно, и стал медленно сползать под стол.

- Дальше сам справится, - неожиданно бархатным голосом произнесла первая гарпия.

- Вечеринку пропустим, - сипло пробормотала средняя, закашлялась и пропела: - Имеющий глаза, да увидит!

- Что ни делается, всё к лучшему, - переступив с ноги на ногу, заявила последняя, почесала не к месту высунувшийся длинный нос и сорвалась с карниза вслед за остальными.

- Что ни делается, всё к лучшему, - на три голоса мелодично пели гарпии, плавно взмахивая крыльями. Их оперение постепенно становилось белым и золотым, сияющим в сгущающейся темноте. Они всё больше походили на того, о ком думали сейчас, того, кто единственный знает, какие у гарпий настоящие лица.

11

- Браво, - Джим три раза ударил в ладоши, выходя из тени за шкафом.

- Вествуд идёт тебе больше джемпера, - сказал Шерлок, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Мир не обрушился сверкающими искрами, он не открыл глаз в белой палате среди зарёванных близких. А было ли такое в принципе возможно?

- Ну, мы-то знаем, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин в джемперах, красавчик, - Мориарти окинул детектива голодным, раздевающим взглядом, и Шерлок подумал, что даже другая палата, с мягкими стенами и смирительной рубашкой его сейчас устроила бы. - Чудесный мальчик, умница, - пропел Джим, обходя Шерлока по кругу и осторожно проводя пальцами по шее. - Он и правда твой брат?

Детектив почувствовал, как ладонь становится влажной и таблетки, подтаивая, прилипают к ней.

- Похоже, да, - из соседней комнаты появился Майкрофт с неизменным зонтиком, подошёл к Джиму и поцеловал жилку на шее. - Экзамен на право называться Холмсом он почти прошёл.

- С ним интересно было бы поиграть, - капризным голосом произнёс Мориарти. - Только не знаю, с чего начать.

- Дух первичен, плоть вторична, - вырвалось у Шерлока.

- Салон, - кивнул Майкрофт. - Салон Ирен Адлер. Слишком много Холмсов для одной маленькой планеты.

У Шерлока волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

- Ты будешь навещать своего маленького братика? - Мориарти опустил руки Шерлоку на плечи. - Сидеть. Здесь полно моих людей.

- Я, пожалуй, даже сам займусь им для начала, - сладко, приторно улыбнулся Майкрофт. - Не бойся. Никуда он не денется. У нас замечательные гарантии.

В комнату втолкнули Джона, связанного, с разбитым лицом.

- Что… что ты здесь де… - попытался вскочить Шерлок. Мориарти мягко удержал его.

- Ты говорил про этот дом… - но Шерлок покачал головой, он помнил, что говорил про совершенно другой дом. - Ну хорошо, мне сон был.

- Ты ведь не сбежишь, малыш? Ты ведь не захочешь, чтобы твоему парню сделали больно? - ласково спросил Мориарти.

- Я не его парень! - рявкнул Джон.

- Идём, Джонни, - мягко подкравшись, Джим подтолкнул его к дверям.

Вечно нелогичный Джон толкнул его в ответ, пытаясь прорваться к Шерлоку, моментально появились ещё двое и поволокли сопротивляющегося доктора в тёмный коридор. Мориарти скрылся следом за ними.

В горле Шерлока сначала забулькало, потом вырвался крик:

- Нет! - он слишком хорошо знал своего брата там, слишком хорошо прочитал все мелочи здесь, и, о господи, все те разы, когда он попадался, маньяку, террористам, собственным подозреваемым, плохим полицейским разом всколыхнулись, на миг лишая разума. - Нет, не оставляйте меня с ним!

Ему ни разу не удавалось победить Майкрофта в споре или драке.

12

На языке у Шерлока вертелось слово, смутный звук. Побелевшие пальцы сжимали твёрдые цилиндрики таблеток. С лицом привычно удалось справиться, а вот тело била бесконтрольная дрожь. Майкрофт ходил по комнате кругами, приглядываясь, примериваясь, улыбаясь.

Идеальный Майкрофт, за которым Шерлоку не удалось угнаться даже в росте, не говоря уж о науках и карьере. Майкрофт блистательный. Майкрофт великолепный. Майкрофт милосердный в своём величии. Гнев Майкрофта был страшнее всего на свете, потому что Майкрофт стоял между миром и Шерлоком. И никто не стоял между Шерлоком и Майкрофтом, мать всегда была на стороне любимого, старшего, соответствующего всем пожеланиям к хорошему ребёнку. Отношение к Шерлоку колебалось от глухого раздражения до остервенения, когда его трясли с криком:

- Опять? Опять? За что мне это наказание?

Однажды уехав в университет, дома Шерлок больше не появлялся.

Но всё равно на четвёртом десятке, навидавшись разного в жизни, он любил брата и маму, в чём сам себе боялся признаться. Он бы очень удивился, расскажи кто-нибудь, как он зовёт их в беспамятстве.

Здесь, как он обнаружил, побывав в фамильном склепе, мама была ещё жива, некому было сводить её в могилу. Но звук не был готов сорваться с губ Шерлока.

На лестнице послышались лёгкие шаги. Женщина? Ирен? Нет. Она постарела за эти двадцать – ничего себе, двадцать! - лет, но хорошо следила за собой и была, как всегда, элегантна. Миссис Холмс замерла на пороге, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Майкрофта и обратно.

- Ты понимаешь, маму-у-уля, - кривя губы, начал Майкрофт, - что сегодня не будет тёплых объятий на камеру. Позвал тебя взглянуть вот на это.

- Шерлок, мальчик мой, - бросаясь к детективу, запричитала его мать. Она, и в то же время не она. - Как ты нашёл его? Как такое может быть, Майки?

- Не смей звать меня «Майки»! - рявкнул Майкрофт. - Как ты догадалась, что это он?

- Мать всегда узнает своё дитя, - миссис Холмс погладила тёмные кудри.

Как редко такое бывало в детстве! Шерлок заставил себя собраться.

Мамуля была почти вровень с сидящим Шерлоком. Он и забыл, что она такая маленькая.

- Идеальный, сладкий Шерлок, который никогда не делает ошибок, не доставляет проблем, ничего не просит, со всем согласен… Любить мёртвых легко, маму-у-уля?

- Я не идеальный, - вмешался Шерлок. - У меня список судимостей на два листа. Наркомания. Проституция. Воровство. Куча смертей на совести, - тонкие пальцы перебирали его кудряшки. Голос дрогнул. - Я никогда не порадую тебя внуками. Я живой.

- Это всё мелочи, - отмахнулся Майкрофт. - Важно то, что ты отравил мою жизнь. Ты представляешь, что такое соперничать с братом?

Шерлок сглотнул. Он-то всего день провёл вне того сложного клубка любви и ненависти, так тесно соединившего его с настоящим Майкрофтом, что мамуля всерьёз опасалась, как бы её сверхумные дети не наделали глупостей.

- Ты представляешь, что такое соперничать с мёртвым братом? Когда что бы ты ни делал, как бы ты ни лез из кожи, всё совершенно бесполезно? - Майкрофт, нависая над Шерлоком, сорвался на крик.

Мамуля обхватила младшего руками, так наседка крыльями пытается укрыть птенца-переростка.

- Я… - снова понижая голос, продолжил Майкрофт. - Я тебя убью. Я тебе… сердце выжгу. Я тебя оттрахаю и пущу по рукам. Я тебя живьём на полоски порежу. Но этого было бы мало, нет, я… - он взглянул в глаза миссис Холмс, - я заставлю тебя смотреть на это.

- Майки, - до боли вцепляясь в плечи Шерлока, всхлипнула миссис Холмс. – Майки, мальчик мой, прости меня… Что я наделала…

Её руки разжались и опустились. Она сделала шаг назад, другой, скрылась в тёмном проёме, и медленные шаги на лестнице начали затихать.

И Шерлока вдруг накрыло осознание того, почему он то и дело оказывался с пистолетом у виска, со шприцем в вене, с ножом у горла или чёрт знает чьим членом в заднице, кого он все эти годы бесполезно пытался спровоцировать на проявление чувств, что за глухая тоска и апатия заставляли его замереть, свернувшись в клубок на диване.

- Мама! - крикнул он, оттолкнув Майкрофта и бросаясь вниз по лестнице. - Мама! Не отказывайся от меня!

Несколько раз налетев в темноте на кого-то или на что-то, не то отцепившись, не то вырвавшись пару раз, он оказался в пустом полутёмном дворе.

Вокруг тянулась жёлтая лента, невдалеке видны были красные фары едва отъехавшей машины. Шерлок оглянулся.

- Мама, - прошептал он. Стоило отвернуться, как подменили дом.

Детектив рванул на себя дверную ручку. В коридоре было неожиданно светло и шумно.

- Что с тобой, псих?

- Живого человека увидел и напугался, - съязвил Андерсон. - Мамочку звал.

- Отвали.

- Иди к нам, - не унимался Андерсон, - постой рядом с трупом, успокойся.

- Отсыпь нам своей травы, Холмс, может, поумнеем, - бросил кто-то из экспертов.

- Да ни за что, - двусмысленно отозвался Шерлок, цепко оглядывая помещение и всё ещё пытаясь унять дрожь. Действительно ли он вернулся?

Больше всего Шерлоку сейчас хотелось взять Джона за руку, чтобы думалось легче, и разобраться, что дальше делать с собственной жизнью ввиду открывшихся обстоятельств.


End file.
